Rainbow Dash (EG)/Gallery/Equestria Girls
Opening credits Main cast human silhouettes EG opening.png The missing fifth / The soccer field Human Main 5 freshman photo EG.png Twilight smiling with yearbook open EG.png Twilight opens the yearbook EG.png Main 5 freshman photo 2 EG.png Rainbow Dash kicking a soccer ball EG.png Human Rainbow Dash EG.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing in background EG.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash hug background EG.png Twilight and friends soccer bleachers EG.png Rainbow and Applejack misunderstanding EG.png Rainbow Dash talks with Twilight EG.png Rainbow Dash playing soccer EG.png Rainbow Dash agrees to help EG.png Rainbow Dash "beat me in a game of one-on-one" EG.png Rainbow balancing a soccer ball on her head EG.png Rainbow Dash flaming soccer ball EG.png Rainbow Dash confident "one-zip!" EG.png|"One-zip!" Rainbow Dash kicking a ball down the field EG.png Rainbow Dash soccer kick EG.png Rainbow Dash pumps a fist EG.png|Fist pumps are now 20 percent cooler. Twilight getting nervous about her chances EG.png Twilight and Rainbow on soccer pitch EG.png Rainbow Dash swipes the ball EG.png Rainbow Dash back-kicks the ball EG.png Rainbow Dash scores again EG.png Rainbow Dash steals the ball EG.png Rainbow Dash running with soccer ball EG.png Rainbow Dash energetic soccer kick EG.png Psyched-up Rainbow and sad Twilight EG.png Rainbow Dash juggles the ball EG.png Twilight soccer ball meets face EG.png Soccer ball rolls next to Rainbow's feet EG.png Rainbow Dash kicks soccer ball EG.png Twilight breathless on the ground EG.png Rainbow Dash upside down "that's game!" EG.png|"That's game!" Main 5 looking down at Twilight EG.png Main cast glaring at Rarity EG.png Rainbow Dash how can I help EG.png Twilight gasping and sweaty "I lost!" EG.png|"I lost!" Rainbow Dash I'm awesome EG.png Rainbow doesn't help just anyone EG.png Rainbow playfully punches Twilight's arm EG.png Rainbow Dash hugging Twilight EG.png Twilight and friends group shot EG.png Helping Twilight win the crown Spike sleeps on Rarity's legs EG.png Twilight we just accidentally EG.png Twilight looking nervously at Flash EG.png Flash Sentry passes by Twilight EG.png Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Applejack explains the situation EG.png Twilight's friends thinking EG.png Rarity "I'VE GOT IT!" EG.png|"I'VE GOT IT!" Rarity blushing EG.png Rarity regains her composure EG.png Rarity "I have a solution" EG.png Twilight and friends curious EG.png Rarity with friends "obviously very different" EG.png Rainbow Dash puts pony ears on EG.png Rarity "Twilight Sparkle is the one who united us" EG.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Dash with pony ears EG.png Applejack, Rainbow and Fluttershy wearing pony ears EG.png Rainbow Dash sitting down EG.png Rainbow Dash putting ears on EG.png Rainbow Dash slamming her tray EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Rainbow Dash singing EG.png Rainbow Dash singing 2 EG.png Rainbow Dash running with Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy, Dash, and Applejack clap EG.png Other girls join in EG.png Girls clapping in unison EG.png Girls dancing EG.png Girls dancing 2 EG.png Girls dancing 3 EG.png Girls dancing "just like me" EG.png Girls on a splash screen EG.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack splash screen EG.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash splash screen EG.png Girls on a splash screen 2 EG.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looking at each other EG.png Girls with their hands in the air EG.png Rainbow Dash pointing EG.png Girls walking in a line EG.png Girls pointing around EG.png Pink splashscreen dance EG.png Main five "Get up!" EG.png|"Get up!" Excited Five of the Friends Dancing and Singing to the Cafeteria Song EG.png Five of the Friends Displaying their Dance Routine whilst Singing the Cafeteria Song EG.png Main five "if you're gonna come around!" EG.png Main five spinning EG.png Five of the Friends Jumping During Their Dance Routine Whilst Singing to the Cafeteria Song EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 8 EG.png Five of the Friends Dancing and Singing to the Cafeteria Song EG.png Rainbow Dash on top of a chair EG.png Rainbow Dash topples the chair EG.png Rainbow Dash being filmed EG.png Rainbow Dash pointing at the camera EG.png Rainbow and Rarity singing together EG.png Rainbow Dash "loyalty" EG.png Rainbow Dash singing "all that we can be" EG.png Rainbow Dash winking on splash screen EG.png Main 5 dancing "we can work together" EG.png Rainbow Dash and Rarity dancing in cafeteria EG.png Main 4 marching down the cafeteria aisles EG.png Twilight singing "school pride" EG.png Main 6 singing jump up EG.png Main 6 singing stomp your hooves EG.png Twilight and friends spinning around EG.png Rainbow Dash singing make a change EG.png Rainbow Dash spins tray on finger EG.png Twilight and friends wearing pony ears EG.png Main 5 concerned about Twilight EG.png Pinkie Pie "you're from an alternate world" EG.png Pinkie Pie "the crown actually has a magical element" EG.png Pinkie Pie guesses the truth 1 EG.png Pinkie Pie "you need them all to help protect" EG.png Pinkie Pie guesses the truth 2 EG.png Pinkie Pie "a really, really long time!" EG.png Pinkie Pie huge smile EG.png Rainbow Dash disbelieving EG.png Spike talking to Twilight's friends EG.png Pinkie Pie "just a hunch" 1 EG.png Applejack "let me get this straight" EG.png Main 5 surprised "you're a princess?" EG.png Rainbow Dash "that... is..." EG.png Rainbow Dash "that is awesome!" EG.png Main 5 running up to Twilight EG.png Main 5 crowding around Twilight EG.png Getting ready for the Fall Formal Twilight and friends in the ruined gym EG.png Twilight "if we work together" EG.png Applejack "can-do spirit" EG.png Applejack "let's do it, y'all!" EG.png Main 5 hands in the middle EG.png Main 5 put their hands together EG.png Mane Six center hands EG.png Main cast circle overhead shot EG.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack sweeping EG.png Rainbow Dash holding a garbage bag EG.png Rainbow Dash tossing the garbage bag EG.png Twilight and friends back shot EG.png Twilight and friends arm in arm EG.png Students chatting in clean gym EG.png Twilight and happy human friends EG.png Fashionista boy "you got my vote, Twilight" EG.png Twilight and friends "we're awesome" EG.png|"We're awesome." Rainbow Dash looking at her dress EG.png Rainbow Dash unamused EG.png Rainbow Dash looks angrily at Rarity EG.png Girls attending to their looks EG.png Rarity approaches with a chest EG.png Rarity's friends excited EG.png Rainbow Dash putting on a new pair of boots EG.png Twilight's friends and their dresses EG.png Twilight's friends wait for her EG.png Twilight's friends are impressed EG.png Twilight's friends walk towards her EG.png Twilight's friends surround her EG.png The Fall Formal Twilight and friends arrive at the party EG.png Twilight and friends dancing at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight waves to Flash on stage EG.png Twilight looking for Sunset Shimmer EG.png Rainbow Dash "she was too embarrassed to show" EG.png Twilight awaiting the Fall Formal vote results EG.png Main cast nervous at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png Main 5 happy for Twilight EG.png Main 5 giving chase EG.png Twilight pushing the school doors open EG.png Snips and Snails run up to the statue EG.png Main 6 following Snips and Snails EG.png Main 6 shocked EG.png Main 6 and Sunset standoff by the portal EG.png Twilight Sparkle "don't hurt him!" EG.png Sunset Shimmer demands the crown EG.png Twilight and Spike big gasp EG.png Sunset waits for Twilight's decision EG.png Twilight makes her stand EG.png Twilight and Spike make their stand EG.png Twilight "you are not getting this crown" EG.png Rainbow Dash "so awesome" face EG.png|Doesn't this face look familiar? Of course! It's the famous " wub " face! Twilight's friends moved by her sacrifice EG.png Sunset reaching for the crown EG.png Sunset Shimmer "grab him, you fools!" EG.png Main cast chasing after Snips and Snails EG.png Rainbow Dash calls out to Spike EG.png Rainbow Dash catches the crown EG.png Rainbow Dash and Snips crown tug of war EG.png Rainbow Dash fends off Snails EG.png|Derp your face! Rainbow Dash tosses the crown to Fluttershy EG.png Sunset Shimmer racing toward Fluttershy EG.png Main cast, Snips, and Snails looking at Sunset EG.png Twilight and Spike glare at Sunset EG.png Sunset Shimmer engulfed by magic EG.png Pillar of magic light EG.png Twilight and scared friends EG.png Main six and Spike looking up at Sunset EG.png Main 4 scared of Snips and Snails EG.png Main cast moving away from Snips and Snails EG.png Sunset Shimmer hovering over Twilight EG.png Main cast standing tall EG.png Main six stand together against Sunset EG.png Twilight and friends incoming magic EG.png Twilight and friends brace themselves EG.png Twilight and friends protected by magic EG.png Main six about to transform EG.png Rainbow Dash sprouts pony ears EG.png Rainbow Dash sprouts Pegasus wings EG.png Rainbow Dash's hair grows into a ponytail EG.png Rainbow Dash transformation silhouette EG.png Rainbow Dash transforms "loyalty" EG.png Main six transformation silhouettes EG.png Main 6 united by magic EG.png Main 6 magic of friendship EG.png Twilight "here and in Equestria" EG.png Main 5 pony forms on the ground EG.png Sunset Shimmer smoldering in a large crater EG.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike bewildered EG.png Twilight and friends standing over Sunset EG.png Twilight "doesn't just exist in Equestria" EG.png Main 5 in Pinkie Pie hug EG.png Twilight and Sunset "they can teach you" EG.png Girls looking at Twilight EG.png Rainbow Dash picks up Scootaloo EG.png Rainbow Dash flying with Scootaloo EG.png Photo Finish takes picture of main cast EG.png Main cast photo "this is our big night" EG.png Twilight and friends group hug EG.png Twilight and friends "look out for her" EG.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash saying goodbye EG.png Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity saying goodbye EG.png Main 5 back to normal EG.png Pinkie Pie running toward the portal EG.png Pinkie Pie and main cast "bummer!" EG.png |index}}